


La notte in cui fiorirono i lillà

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [6]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10su10.html">10 su 10, 06. Wisteria Violet</a></p><p>Viola come quella notte.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La notte in cui fiorirono i lillà

L’ultima volta che era stato così vicino ad un altro uomo era stata un’esperienza orribile: chiuse gli occhi per un istante e la rivide, la mente annebbiata, le membra che non rispondevano alla sua volontà e quella persona, la più cara che avesse, completamente trasformata. Gli bruciava quel tradimento, più di tutto, perché il suo corpo non l’aveva ancora dimenticato e se ne rendeva conto in quel momento.

La mano di Kamui gli sfiorò una guancia e allora riaprì gli occhi: non vedeva il loro colore al buio, ma sapeva che erano viola come il tramonto. Viola come quella notte.

 


End file.
